marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucille LeBeau (Earth-6116)
Lucille LeBeau, also known as Gypsy, is a mutant '''who possess the ability to absorb the powers and life force of others, and communicate mind to mind via; her hands. Lucy is a member of the new generation of X-Men'''. Biography X-Men: Legacy X-Men: Age of Apocalypse X-Men: Revenge of the Fallen WIP Character Traits Trained at a young age, Lucy is well aware of her surrondings. She is a good fighter, and is a skilled actress. Lucy, thanks to her X-Gene, will always retain a youthful appearance. Lucy always keeps her father's bo staff with her. When Lucy uses her powers, her eyes turn from green to black, and her pupils turn from black to iridescent green. Lucy is known for her silver hair. Relationships *Remy LeBeau- Father WIP Powers and Abilities Powers Life Force Absorption Lucy, like her mother, can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities of another human being through physical contact. But unlike her mother could at first, Lucy gained control over this and is able to turn it on and off. In addition, Lucy's victim can either resist the absorption and suffer, like originally with her mother's powers, or instead submit to the absorption, and so the process instead becomes entirely fluent without consequences. Template Recall Lucille has the ability to recall any powers she had ever absorbed. Through meditation she is able to gain a unlimited amount of control over the templates, thanks to her telepathy also. Tactile Telepathy Lucy has the ability of telepathy, though she needs to touch her target in order to use them. She is very skilled at using it, and is able to both use this and copy the powers of her victim. While touching her victim, Lucy has the following abilities; *Emotion Manipulation *Empathy *Mental Manipulation *Mind Control *Mind Exchange *Neurocognitive Deficit *Persuasion *Psychic Inhibitors *Psionic Inundation *Psychic Navigation *Pushing Psychometric Telepathy In addition to Tactile Telepathy, Lucy can read the history of any object she touches and open a telepathic link with anyone related to the object e.g. touching a necklace and telepathically linking with the owner. Lucy is able to achieve feats that only powerful telepaths can do through the psychometric telepathic link. The abilities are listed above in Tactile Telepathy. Healing Factor Lucy has a healing factor, which allows her to heal herself. External wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, may heal at a much more accelerated rate, disregarding of severity. Lucy can heal; cellular and genetic damage is reduced greatly extending her lifespan, lost limbs may be regenerated quickly or can be reattached, she can survive severe blood loss, and minor damaged internal organs will heal also. Using her blood, Lucy can heal others. Abilities Lucy is a skilled actress and fighter. She is capable of holding her own against enemies, and acting helpless. She is very flexible, capable of moving handcuffs from her back to her front. She has a High Intellect, and is skilled using her father's bo staff. Lucy has acrobatic skills she learned from Gambit. Lucy can also speak fluent French, thanks to her father being Cajun French. Lucy's skills also depend on who she has recently absorbed. Weaknesses Lucy's abilities rely on touching her target, or something related to her target (see Psychometric Telepathy). Quotes Category:Power Absorption Category:Life Force Absorption Category:Tactile Telepathy Category:Psychometry Category:Females Category:~Ka'ohu~ Category:Heroes Category:Earth-6116 Category:X-men Category:X-Men (Earth-6116) Category:Mutants Category:Created by Ka'ohu